Miles away from Here
by SaKyoko
Summary: Kagome meets a guy over the net and falls in love. But is he who he really says he is? When Kagome finally meets him, will he be everything he seems to be or just another disappointment? SessKag
1. How they Met

Miles away from Here

Chapter One

How they Met

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and characters. Nor do I own Sims. Only the plot and any events happening in this fic belong to me.

Sango giggled as her raven haired friend typed up some more nonsense in hopes to scare off the unwelcome stranger on the receiving end. How this person had even gotten her msn username was beyond her.

The two of them had been in the middle of trying to make a quiz when an instant message had popped up. The email address had looked familiar but she was pretty sure she didn't know this person. Though he talked like he knew her.

InuTaiyoukai- so how have you been?

TaintedMiko- just fine and you?

InuTaiyoukai- could be better.

Kagome arched a brow at her friend. "I have no idea who this person is," she admitted.

Sango giggled. "Just go with it. Maybe we can have some fun with this." Her grin widened.

InuTaiyoukai- you still there?

TaintedMiko- uh, yea, sorry.

InuTaiyoukai- so how is your girlfriend?

Sango busted up laughing.

Kagome shook her head with a smile. Now she was positive he had the wrong person.

TaintedMiko- you must have the wrong person.

InuTaiyoukai- wrong person? Isn't this kag203?

TaintedMiko- that is my email but you must have the wrong person.

InuTaiyoukai- and why do you say that?

TaintedMiko- I don't have a girlfriend because well for one thing i AM a girl.

InuTaiyoukai- you're a girl?

TaintedMiko- yes, I'm a girl. Do I sound like a guy to you?

InuTaiyoukai- well you see I just sorta assumed…..

InuTaiyoukai- um….sorry?

TaintedMiko- forgiven. Now since I let you know that I have no girlfriend I find it only fair if you tell me whether or not you do too.

Sango cracked another smile. "I told you this was bound to be amusing."

Kagome nodded her agreement.

InuTaiyoukai- when we last talked I did but she broke up with me on my birthday after cheating on me.

TaintedMiko- ohhhhhh. So sorry.

InuTaiyoukai- its fine.

Sango raised a brow at her friend. "I bet that's a bunch of bull he's feeding us right there to make us girls feel sorry for him. Guys do it all the time."

The raven haired girl nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"KAGOME, COME TAKE OUT THE TRASH!" Her mother called from downstairs.

TaintedMiko- brb. I have to go take care of something. My friend will chat with you until I get back.

InuTaiyoukai- alright.

Kagome handed her friend the keyboard before rushing off to finish her chore. When she came back, Sango was still busy typing away.

Kagome sat down beside her. "So what have I missed?"

The other girl shrugged. "Not much. He asked our names. I told him Sango and Kag. He's a year older than us."

Kagome took back the keyboard.

TaintedMiko- kay, I'm back.

InuTaiyoukai- so where are you guys from?

TaintedMiko- newyork and you?

InuTaiyoukai- japan.

Kagome's eyes widened. "This guy is all the way in Japan?" And then something clicked. She had met this person before. It was in a chat room about two years back. "Sesshio," she whispered.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. I just remember where I had met him. His name is Sesshio."

TaintedMiko- I remember you now! We met in a chatroom and I had asked you what time it was in japan!

X InuTaiyoukai is no longer logged on. Your message could not be displayed X

Kagome frowned. "Now what's that all about?"

Sango shrugged. "Maybe he had to be somewhere?"

Kagome bit her lip. For some reason she had not wanted him to leave. She had actually WANTED to chat with him. Well now that she knew who he was. She decided to shrug it off as her merely being bored.

"So what do you want to do next?" The auburn haired girl gave her nudge to get her attention.

"How bout' we play Sims?"

Sango jumped up from her spot on the bed. "I get first player controller!"

xx-

Sesshomaru quickly logged off the internet when his younger half-brother had rudely barged into his room without knocking.

With his cold mask back in place he stared over at Inuyasha. "What do you want?"

The younger boy looked at Sesshomaru's blank computer screen. "And just what were you doing before I came in?"

"None of your business."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well I need the computer. I have to type up something for English."

"What's wrong with your own computer?" He narrowed his eyes at his younger half-brother. He had actually been enjoying his little chat with Kag. She proved to be somewhat interesting. Inuyasha always seemed to pop up whenever he was least wanted.

"It won't turn on for some reason so I need to use yours."

Sesshomaru got up from the computer. "Very well. But this is the last time I will allow you to use it."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sighing, the older silver haired boy left the room. Passing by Inuyasha's room, he took pause. Might as well have a look at the other boy's computer. Perhaps he could fix it.

Walking inside, Sesshomaru looked over at the computer and than over at the wall where he saw that the machine was simply not plugged in.

"Baka hanyou," he mumbled.

A/N- Well hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic. I had enjoyed typing it so I can only hope that you had enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.

BradsBrat.


	2. A game for the Bored

Chapter Two

A game for the Bored

Kagome logged onto the internet to update her journal when a message popped up.

InuTaiyoukai- hello kag

TaintedMiko- oh hey, sesshio.

TaintedMiko- I remember you now. We met in that one chat room

And exchanged emails.

InuTaiyoukai- ah, yes now I remember.

TaintedMiko- I'm sorta bored. Ya wana play a game?

InuTaiyoukai- sure.

TaintedMiko- k, we'll ask each other question and they

Must be answered truethly.

InuTaiyouki- k

InuTaiyoukai- u go first.

TaintedMiko- I knew u'd say tha.

TaintedMiko- I'll start off with something easy.

InuTaiyoukai- k

TaintedMiko- what is ur fav color?

InuTaiyoukai- blue

InuTaiyoukai- and your's?

TaintedMiko- also blue

TaintedMiko- what do u look like?

InuTaiyoukai- silver hair, golden eyes, 5'8, slight tan

TaintedMiko- wow……

InuTaiyoukai- and u?

TaintedMiko- raven hair, blue eyes, 5'4

TaintedMiko- ru always going to ask the same question i

Ask u?

InuTaiyoukai- yes

TaintedMiko- k, well then hmmmm…..

TaintedMiko- whas one of ur fav hobbies?

InuTaiyoukai- I play in a band.

TaintedMiko- really, whas it called?

InuTaiyoukai- crimson betrayal

InuTaiyoukai- I play guitar

TaintedMiko- kool.

InuTaiyoukai- do u hav a bf?

TaintedMiko- no

InuTaiyoukai- why not?

TaintedMiko- guess itz hard ta find a good one. Most guys

I end up w/ r either really whiney or jest plain weird.

InuTaiyoukai- ic

TaintedMiko- maybe u can ship some japan guys over here.

InuTaiyoukai- lol

TaintedMiko- I'd be more than willing to pay for shipping. ;)

TaintedMiko- You can mail over at least two.

TaintedMiko- I can giv da otha one ta sango.

InuTaiyoukai- I'd rather mail myself over 2 u.

TaintedMiko- lol

TaintedMiko- so how ru feeling today, sesshio?

InuTaiyoukai- sore.

TaintedMiko- whys tha?

InuTaiyoukai- over worked myself in kendo today.

TaintedMiko- u do kendo?

InuTaiyoukai- yes.

TaintedMiko- to bad I'm not over there w/ u. I culd hav given ya a nice

Massage.

InuTaiyoukai- mmm…that wuld b nice.

TaintedMiko- I'm very good w/ my hands.

InuTaiyoukai- ur a tease

TaintedMiko- culdn't resist tha time.

TaintedMiko- its ur turn ta ask a question.

InuTaiyoukai- k….lemme think…..

InuTaiyoukai- here's a scenario

InuTaiyoukai- u jest got a new car but it only has two seats and its raining outside.

Ur best friend (who u owe ur life 2), ur dream crush, and a dieing lady r a bus stop.

Ur car only has two seats. Who do u pick up?

TaintedKagome- hmmm….lemme think.

TaintedKagome- I'd giv da car ta me friend (since I owe em me life) then hav me

Friend drive da old lady tad a hospital (can't hav her dieing now can we) and then

Walk w/ me crush in the rain. If he gets pissed for walkin in da rain then he wasn't

Worth my time ta begin w/.

InuTaiyoukai- wtf!

TaintedMiko- wha?

TaintedMiko- did I answer wrong or something?

InuTaiyoukai- no. I wuld hav answered da same way.

TaintedMiko- choclate!

InuTaiyoukai- choclate?

TaintedMiko- yes, I crfave choclate right now.

TaintedMiko- crave

Sesshomaru looked at the computer screen. He couldn't help but think of the different ways him and Kag could use chocolate if they ever met in person. To think he could think of such right now was surprising to himself as well. This girl just seemed to affect him in a way no other could.

TaintedMiko- do u like chocolate?

Kagome waited for his reply but he seemed slow in responding. Little did she know that he was at the moment thinking up of all the lovely things you could do with melted chocolate.

TaintedMiko- ?

TaintedMiko- ?

TaintedMiko- ?

TaintedMiko- pyramid!

InuTaiyoukai- yes, I do like it.

TaintedMiko- yay!

Sesshomaru shook his head in amusement. This girl was truly entertaining. He had never met anyone like her before.

InuTaiyoukai- wha do u think of net bfs?

TaintedMiko- not much. Had one but it didn't work out.

InuTaiyoukai- why not?

TaintedMiko- he was getting all upset cuz I culdn't visit him.

Plus he whined way too much.

InuTaiyoukai- ic.

Kagome stared at her computer screen. Now why would he have asked her that?

TaintedMiko- well guess its mine turn ta ask a question…..

TaintedMiko- whas one thang tha turns u off?

InuTaiyoukai- hmmm…..

InuTaiyoukai- a girl w/ a high pitched laugh

TaintedMiko- lol

InuTaiyoukai- u?

TaintedMiko- guys who check out every girl they c.

TaintedMiko- in 2 words describe da perfect chik 4 u.

InuTaiyoukai- hmmm…k, lwmme see.

InuTaiyoukai- lemme

InuTaiyoukai- loyal, nice

InuTaiyoukai- no wait…..

InuTaiyoukia- um…..

InuTaiyoukai- I guess…..

InuTaiyoukai- kind and loyal

InuTaiyoukai- and u?

TaintedMiko- unconditional love

InuTaiyoukai- nice.

Sesshomaru unconsciously nodded his approval. Despite her randomness she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders. He defiantly was liking her more and more as they chatted. Now why couldn't she have lived here in Japan? He would have taken her before anyone else could blink. Sesshomaru looked back at the screen and wondered what this Kag girl might think of him. To others he appeared as cold and heartless. In truth it was only because he was tired of people only liking him for his looks or money. Which is why he had taken an instant liking to Kag. She didn't know about any of these things.

InuTaiyoukai- do u like me?

Kagome looked at his question, blinking rather owlishly. What had possessed him to ask that?

TaintedMiko- well yea, I wuldn't still b talking ta ya if I didn't.

It seemed like the safest answer.

InuTaiyoukai- good.

InuTaiyoukai- because I like u.

TaintedMiko- 

Kagome yawned as she looked at the computer clock. It was way past midnight and she needed some rest.

TaintedMiko- um, sesshio?

InuTaiyoukai- yes?

TaintedMiko- I'm weally weally tired. Mind if I go get

Some sleep?

InuTaiyoukia- sleep tight kag.

TaintedMiko- thanx. G'night sesshio.

InuTaiyoukai- good bye kag.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. A rare smile. Miles apart or not. Kag would be his. No way was he going to pass up a girl as special as this. She was one of a kind and he be damned if he passed up such a chance. He'd have to be patient though. She still might not like him THAT much. But one way or the other he would have her.

Turning off his computer, the silver haired boy stretched. What he needed now was a good nap. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. A pair of beautiful blue eyes coming to him in his dreams.

xx-

Kagome crawled in to bed with another tired yawn. Closing her eyes, her mind wondered to Sesshio. Her mother would just kill her if she found out Kagome had been talking to a youkai. Such thing was forbidden in her household. As a miko she was sworn to be enemy of all youkai alike. But Sesshio was different. She liked him…..a lot. Too much if she was to really be honest with herself.

Somehow this was all bound to lead to trouble. Kagome shrugged in her sleep. For once she was willing to take those kind of chances.

End of chapter two.

A/N- Well hope you like this chappie as well. There was a lot more sesskag action in here. And yes I do realize that it is moving at a rather fast past. But if you ever had a net bf (which I have) you would know that these thing tend to move pretty fast. There's only so much that can be said and done on the net. Well R&R and let me know how you like it so far.


	3. Not Good Enough

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the series. Rumiko Takahashi does. I also do not own the song, "Up up up". Googoo dolls does. With that now out of the way, please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Three

Not good Enough

"You're not concentrating hard enough. Try harder." said sternly.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling her miko energy gather in the bow and arrow she held in her hands. She released it, watching as it hit the target. She was one ring away from getting a bulls-eye.

"You haven't been meditating weekly." Her mother stated.

Kagome bowed her head in shame. "I'll go meditate now." She put the bow and arrows away.

"I'm disappointed in you. You've been slipping behind. What's the matter here, Kagome?"

The raven haired girl shrugged. "I think I've just been depressed lately. And it sorta makes it hard to concentrate."

sighed in exaggeration. "You're life is so easy, what could you possibly be depressed about?"

Again she shrugged. "I don't know."

Her mother frowned in disappointment before leaving her daughter to go get dinner ready.

With slumped shoulders, the raven haired girl went up to her room and turned on her laptop computer. She knew she should be meditating but she was too depressed. She typed in her password and patiently waited for her msn instant messenger to start up.

Before she could even bring up her buddy list, an instant message popped up from Taiyoukai. Kagome smiled slightly.

Taiyoukai- hey beautiful.

TaintedMiko- elloz sesshio!

TaintedMiko- so how u doin?

Taiyoukai- fine. And u?

TaintedMiko- peachy keen.

Taiyoukai- its raining here. Been raining

All day.

TaintedMiko- I luv the rain, I wish it wold rain here.

TaintedMiko- 'would'

TaintedMiko- lol. I can't type today.

Taiyoukai- lol I know how that is.

TaintedMiko- so what hav u been up to?

Taiyoukai- nothing much. Had kendo lessons earlier

So I'm sorta tired.

TaintedMiko- sleep then.

Taiyoukai- I'd rather chat w/ u.

TaintedMiko- . aw ty.

Taiyoukai-

Taiyoukai- yw.

TaintedMiko- so whats it like ova

There in japan?

Taiyoukai- well rainy right now…lol

Well its pretty nice here. I think yu would like

It.

Taiyoukai- 'you'

Taiyoukai- can't type today either, lol.

TaintedMiko- heehee.

Sesshomaru paused at his keyboard. Oh no. He had already run-out of things to say today. Maybe if he wasn't so tired…..

TaintedMiko- man I'm bored.

Taiyoukai- ur already bored w/ me?

TaintedMiko- . no I didn't mean tha.

TaintedMiko- I jest meant like bored in general.

Taiyoukai- ic.

Kagome sighed as she sat in her seat. She hated when conversations just sort of dies. She looked at her watch. Dinner would be ready soon.

TaintedMiko- I g2g.

TaintedMiko- will u b on ladda?

Taiyoukia- okay….yea I might b.

TaintedMiko- k, ttyl then.

Taiyoukai- bye.

Kagome logged off of her account and shut down her computer. Letting out a little sigh she turned on her radio and lounged on her bed.

Closing her eyes she tried to imagine what this Sesshio guy would look like in real life. Silver hair…..and gold eyes. She smiled to herself. As odd as it sounded he also sounded kind of cute.

Are you listening now?

Are you feelin' that way

Aren't you terrified?

Of waken up too tired to try again?

Are you happy now

That you've shut yourself down

Are you paralyzed

By all this nonsense that's gone down

I know you're gonna see these things some day

Sorry-eyed we spent so much of your time

Now I'm trying to put your riddle to a rhyme

Now it's up up up I'm heading for this evenin'

And it's up up up I'm heading for the clouds

Comin' down ain't the worst part

It only takes a second

To make a change that's gonna last

I hope you're gonna see these things some day

So don't stop lookin' for that light along the way

Sorry that we've spent so much of your time

Now I'm trying to put a riddle to your rhyme

Now it's up up up I'm heading for this evenin'

And it's up up up I'm heading for the clouds

She could picture them together, his arms wrapped warmly against her waist as she leaned into his hold…..her smile turned to a frown. But that would never happen. He was a youkai and she was a miko. The two were never to mix. These thoughts were forbidden. She shook her head to clear away the thoughts of a certain silver haired, golden eyed youkai. No use in dwelling on something that could never be.

x-x-

Sesshomaru let out what sounded like an annoyed sigh. That had not gone too well. She was probably bored with him now. Would she really be on later? Why did he even care? With no one else around to see it, the silver haired youkai allowed his head to fall down against his keyboard. A bunch of nonsense came up on his computer screen but he payed no attention to it.

The door to his room swung open. He didn't even bother looking up from his keyboard, knowing it was his younger half- brother come to bother him again. "Go away Inuyasha."

The silver haired man standing in the doorway raised a curious brow at his older son's behavior. This was all very much unlike Sesshomaru.

When there had been no reply or sound of his door shutting closed, Sesshomaru raised his head from the keyboard to glare upon the annoying little whelp.

The glare vanished when he saw his father standing there, looking on at him curiously. With his cold mask back in place, Sesshomaru felt like hitting himself for letting his guard down so easily…and over a girl he had never even met none the less.

"Yes father?"

Inutaisho still looked rather curious. "Um, Izayoi wanted me to tell you that lunch is ready…uh, you alright son?"

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite." Sesshomaru feigned boredom.

Inutaisho nodded uncertainly. "Okay then, well don't take long, it is getting cold."

Nodding, Sesshomaru turned back to his computer and shut it off as his father left his room.

As he walked down the staircase he thought about Kag. That couldn't be her real name, could it? Perhaps a nickname? He would have to ask her sometime. Maybe if she was on later on tonight. He hoped she would be.

He couldn't fathom what it was that drew him to this girl. She simply had a personality like no other. He wanted to meet her. If only she was not all the way in New York.

End of chapter three!

A/N- I would have made it longer but I have a bad case of writer's block right now and it's driving me crazy. If anyone likes this story please review and I will keep updating.


	4. Living with the Devil

Chapter Four- Living with the Devil

Kagome frantically looked around her room, a panicked rage starting to settle over her. Things were missing from her room again. Glancing down at the floor she noticed her scrapbook. It was something precious to her. She had taken a lot of time and care putting those pages together. Those pages held dear memories of friends she was no longer allowed to have.

Gingerly picking up the book; a sense of dread settled into the pit of her stomach. She opened up the scrapbook. Her hands shook as she stared down at the empty pages. Letting out a frustrated scream, Kagome threw the book at the wall, creating a small dent. Walking over to her night stand, the young miko pulled open the drawer. Gone…everything was gone. No letters from her friends…even her book of poems was missing.

Kagome could feel her rage building. Her mother had gone too far this time. Letting out a choked sob, she slammed her hand down on the little wooden table. Trying to calm down, the raven haired girl sat down on her computer. If her mom wanted to throw out her journals and poetry, she would just make a blog. She wasn't going to stop writing.

She logged into her msn while she browsed google for a good blogging site. A small screen popped up, interrupting her browsing.

Taiyoukai- you haven't been on in a while. did you not want to chat anymore?

TaintedMiko- no, that's not it at all. just been busy. psycho mom has been pushing me hard with miko studies. haven't really had time to get on til now.

Taiyoukai- ah ok. i completely understand..my father can be rather eccentric at times as well.

Kagome let out a sigh as she stared at her computer screen. There was a fine line between eccentric and psycho. Her mother had made her drop all of her friends just because they weren't mikos and would even go behind her back and throw out her stuff because she deemed it "inappropriate" for a miko. There were so many rules and no matter what Kagome just wasn't good enough.

Taiyoukai- you still there kags?

Sesshomaru drummed his fingers against his desk, awaiting a reply. Perhaps she was already bored of him? He hoped not. The silver haired demon had missed their conversations. Be able to come home and chat with her online had turned into one of the highlights of his long days. Not that he could tell her that. Wouldn't that just make him seem weird?

Kagome sat in her chair, hands poised above the keyboard. She didn't really know what to say at a time like this. All the anger had deflated out of her like a punctured balloon and now she just felt weary and worn down.

TaintedMiko-…yea, sorry…just a lot on my mind i guess. sorries.

Taiyoukai- care to share?

TaintedMiko- i'm sure it would just bore you lol

Taiyoukai- i doubt it. Nothing about you bores me. quite the opposite,i find you to be very interesting.

Sesshomaru had wanted to smack himself after pressing enter. Didn't he sound stupid? Would she find what he just said to be too forward? He let out an annoyed sigh. Why did he care so much? He seriously needed to chill out. There was no need to be stressing out over something as insignificant as an online conversation.

TaintedMiko- ^^heh thanks. you are pretty interesting yourself.

TaintedMiko- well let me ask you this then, have you ever hated your mom?

Taiyoukai- no but i never got to meet her either.

Kagome paused in her typing. Well crap. Now what did she say to that….

TaintedMiko- -_- ah sorries i didn't know. nvm then. i don't think you would understand then.

Taiyoukai- tyr me. I have an obnoxious half-brother I can't stand if that counts for anything.

Taiyoukai- ^try

TaintedMiko- lol no i don't think thats really the same thing. i just really want to leave this place. i don't suppose you know anyone in japan who needs a roommate?

Taiyoukai- well no. what about that friend i talked to that one time on here? What was her name? Sango?

TaintedMiko- my mom stopped letting me hang out with her because Sango is refusing to join the family business of being a demon exterminator.

Sesshomaru sat back with slumped shoulders. He had forgotten that demons weren't as well off in the states as they were in Japan. Being a demon exterminator was a lot like being in the army… where they specifically trained you in killing demons. Though he supposed it didn't help that the majority of the demons in the states were lesser demons. ...more mindless than anything else.

Taiyoukai- so I take it your mother isn't a fan of my kind then….

Kagome bit down on the side of her lip. For a moment she had completely forgotten that Sesshio was a demon. Well this conversation just kept getting more awkward…

TaintedMiko- sorries..she's part of the Divine's Organization actually…

Sesshomaru face palmed just then. Her mother was part of a cult that was hell bent on taking out his kind. They referred to themselves as purists, trying to rid the world of the evil his kind brought. Where did Kagome stand in all of this? She was a miko. Was he not going to get the girl after all?

Taiyoukai- do you hate me too then kags?

TaintedMiko- no way! i don't believe in any of that crap. my mom just sorta drags me into it. its not like a choice or anything. but once I can leave this place i won't have to be a part of it. i can be free.

TaintedMiko- and thats all i really want right now…to just be free.

Taiyoukai- I wish there was something I could do to help you…let me think on this some more, I might be able to help you come up with a solution.

TaintedMiko- ty sesshio! :)

"KAGOME GET DOWN HERE NOW, I HAVE SOMEONE FOR YOU TO MEET!"

The raven haired girl jumped in her seat. She hadn't even known anyone else had been home. Kagome glance at the clock. She had lost track of time.

TaintedMiko- i g2g ill ttyl!

Kagome shut off the computer in a hurry. She didn't want her mom to know she had been on it. Running a hand through her hair, she left her little haven.

Downstairs, a tall man stood behind her mother. His eyes were as dark as his black hair. Beside that man was a little boy. He looked partially frightened and partially intrigued.

"Kagome, I want you to meet your future step-father, this is Kaon and his little boy Souta."

The raven haired girl felt like she had been encased in a block of ice. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Her future what?

This did not bode well.


	5. This isn't Family

Chapter Five- This Wasn't Family

Of course Kaon had met her mother at one of the Divine's meetings. If she had ever bothered to stick around at said meetings, she probably could have seen this coming. As it was, the raven haired girl preferred to be anti-social. She had already learned what it was like to have Divine friends. She hated the whole lot of them. Back stabbers and gossip hens…she had not time for them.

Kagome shut herself down as she tuned out the older man as he ranted and raved. He was even worse than her mother. Noticing this, Kaon yelled even louder. When that didn't get a response, he did something she had never expected him to do…he back handed her. She would have been less shocked if someone had poured a bucket of ice over her head.

"You listen to me you ungrateful little brat! I am the head of this household, which mean you listen and respect me! And when I talk to you, you look me in the eye!"

Kagome dug her nails into the palm of her hand. She really wanted to kill this man and she hated that there were tears in her eyes when she had promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore…especially in front of him.

"Oh what? Are you going to cry now? Are you going to cry like a little baby?"

"Fuck off", Kagome mumbled under her breath as she left the room. She wasn't going to stick around for this. Climbing up the stairs, her body tensed as he laughed behind her back. Whatever. She really just didn't care anymore.

Slamming her bedroom door, the young miko made sure it was locked before turning on her computer. She hoped Sesshomaru was on. These past couple of months of being able to talk to him had really saved her. He was her only friend.

She could feel herself crumble as she looked at her friend's list. He wasn't on. Kagome inhaled shakily. She needed to calm down. She needed to be in control of this. Bringing up her music player, the raven haired girl brought up her favorite playlist. Music always helped with her nerves.

'And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

Kagome logged onto her blog. She could also type while she waited for him to get on. She really hoped he would be on tonight. She stared at a blank screen. What would she type? She needed to clear her mind first. Closing her eyes, the little miko listened to the lyrics of the song, singing quietly to herself.

'And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am'

Feeling a little better, Kagome felt ready to type. Music had always been good inspiration. It cleared her mind and allowed her to take a good look at the thoughts floating around in her head.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Kagome was almost done with her poem when Sesshomaru got online. Clicking on his name, she instantly sent him a message.

TaintedMiko- i was hoping you'd be on!

Taiyoukai- are you ok? is something the matter?

TaintedMiko- its fine. now that you're on.

Taiyoukai- ok…what have you been up to?

TaintedMiko- just updating my blog. almost done.

Taiyoukai- am I interrupting then?

TaintedMiko- no it just needs a couple more line and then i'm done. no biggy.

TaintedMiko- what about you? What have you been up to?

Taiyoukai- homework. I can't wait to graduate this year. i can't stand high school. There's just too much drama and immaturity.

TaintedMiko- i like school lol. its like vacation time for me.

Taiyoukai- so do I get to see this entry when you're done?

TaintedMiko- yeah, ill send it to you in a link when im done.

Taiyoukai- ya know, if you need some cheering up, we can always go into random chatrooms and shout out dane cook jokes lol.

TaintedMiko- NO GRANPA! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! NANA IS A CHEATING WHORE!

Taiyoukai- AND I SHOULD CUT YOUR HEAD OFF WITH THIS LITTLE DOGGY! Lol so want to?

TaintedMiko- ya sure, gimme a sec, im posting the blog now.

Taiyoukai- k

Kagome stilled at the sound of her door knob turning. When it didn't budge, her mother knocked. "I need to speak with you Kagome. Open this door."

TaintedMiko- brb!

Quickly clicking out of everything, the raven haired girl shut down her computer. Letting out a sigh, she opened the door.

Her mother walked in, looking around the room. "Why do you lock it?"

"For privacy obviously," Kagome responded tonelessly.

"Don't get sassy with me. I came in here to let you know that you are being grounded. No phone, no friends and no computer," her mother paused to examine her face, "you'll have to put some make up on that when you go to school."

Kagome jerked her face away from the older woman. "That asshole bruises my face and that's all you have to say about it?"

"It's your fault for not listening."

If looks could kill, the person who claimed to be her mother would be dead right now. Kagome took a menacing step towards her mom. "Get out now."

Her mother took a nervous step back, surprise showing on her face. "You know, lately I really don't know who you are anymore." Hastily, she left the room. It was the first time she ever felt fear towards her daughter.

xXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru logged into the blog site Kagome used, while he waited for her to get back on. The dilemma he was in right now annoyed him to no end. He really wanted to tell Kagome how he felt about her. He was ready to be more than just friends. She had told him once though in one of their earlier conversations that she didn't think much of internet boyfriends. Those words were the only thing keeping him back from saying what was on his mind.

The silver haired boy typed in her username and then read over her latest blog. He would figure this out somehow.

**Stars of Darkness**

**Little star  
In the palm of my hand  
Shattered  
The sharp edges poking through  
Under my skin  
As I close my hand  
Tighter  
Let it cut  
Let it scar  
It taints  
These little shards  
Poison in the veins  
Unraveling these emotions  
Shattered  
Let it cut  
Cut cut cut  
Underneath the skin**

This was another dilemma. Sesshomaru wasn't really sure how to help Kagome out with her home situation. If she wasn't considered under-age, he could just whisk her away from that place. What was he supposed to do? Her blogs were getting more depressing and erratic.

He had such a strong desire to see her and make sure she was okay. Was that possible? Could he visit her somehow?


	6. Strung Out

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and Co, nor do I own any of the songs on here, GooGooDolls does. Any and all poems on here do belong to me though.

Chapter Six- Strung Out

Sesshomaru stared at his msn messenger, willing Kagome to get on. It had been a few days. He knew she was grounded but not for how long. She still snuck on to update her blog but he had not been able to catch her on during any of those moments. Sometimes he had missed her by mere seconds.

Her latest blog bothered him.

**Unfiltered**

**mood****: ** **Open book**

**Who am I?  
A poison in your veins  
I miss the cold  
Every day is a fight  
Am I alive?  
Screaming  
Screaming  
How long has it been...  
I'm falling  
I'm falling  
Every time my hand reaches out  
Something else pulls me back  
Who am I today?  
Looking into your eyes  
Can I say it...  
Please help me...  
Can you hear me screaming?  
I feel so lost...  
Every day is a fight  
Please come save me  
Darkness consumes  
Where's the light?**

Sesshomaru's back stiffened as he heard soft footsteps behind him. "Forgot to knock?"

His father let out a sigh. "Sorry…the door was already open."

The silver haired youkai turned to face the older man. "Is there something you need?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay…you've holed yourself up in here a lot…even more so than what's usual for you." The great Inu youkai looked at the screen behind his son. "Did you type this?"

Sesshomaru glanced back. He had forgotten to minimize his screen. "No. A friend did."

"He sounds…rather disturbed," he remarked while carefully reading over the lines.

"SHE is not disturbed. She just has a really hard life," Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth.

InuTaisho's eyes widened in surprise. He had never seen his eldest son so frustrated before…or showing so much emotion. "I didn't mean to offend, son. This friend…seems very special to you. How do you know her?"

This was not the conversation he wanted to be having with his dad right now. How was he supposed to tell him that he hadn't even gotten the chance to meet her yet? He didn't need the whole internet lecture.

"She's just someone I chat with," he responded lamely.

"So you've never met her?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied in a rather defiant manner. He looked over at his father, expecting to be judged. Instead he just saw concern. He briefly contemplated about telling the older man of Kagome's situation.

"Father…I want to help this person…but this Sesshomaru is unsure of how to go about it," he admitted grudgingly.

"Well why don't you tell me a little about it? Perhaps I can give some helpful advice."

Sesshomaru let out another sigh. He and his dad never had heart to heart conversations…to do so now was sort of off putting. How could he even admit to such helpless feelings? To voice such seemed impossible.

"No. I don't think Kagome would appreciate me telling another about her problems."

"Kagome, huh? That's a pretty name. Well, what if you just gave me a vague outline? You don't have to be specific about her problems. Wouldn't that be okay?"

Sesshomaru briefly thought this over, wondering how he could word it in such a vague way. "I am unsure how to go about helping this person because I don't know how to get her away from the things that make her type up such depressing blogs," he motioned to the monitor behind him.

"May I ask how old this girl is?"

"A year younger than myself but she lives in the states…there you are not considered an adult at that age," Sesshomaru replied tonelessly.

"I take it then, that this is a situation she cannot walk away from by her own free will?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Okay…and how serious would you say her situation is?"

The silver haired youkai rubbed a hand over his eyes, suddenly feeling wearier. "It's hard to say. She doesn't always tell me everything and can even be cryptic at times. If I try to push it too much, I'm worried…."

"That you will scare her away?"

"Yes."

InuTaisho stared off in deep thought. "It is hard to give advice with such little information. Would it bother you if I checked out this blog site?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's not a private blog. It is publicly posted."

"And what name does she go by on there?"

"TaintedMiko," he replied, watching his father's expression closely.

"She's really a miko?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with this?" Sesshomaru's usual monotone had an underlying threat to it.

The older youkai chuckled. "No, no problem at all son. I'll look up this blog and see what I can glean from a professional point of view. As a psychiatrist, I might be able to pick up on certain things that you were unable to."

Sesshomaru nodded, murmuring thanks before the other man left.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome curled up in a ball on her bed while listening to the radio. She hadn't gotten to chat with Sesshomaru in a while. They were never lucky enough to be on at the same time. She felt numb and tired. The raven haired miko pulled her sore arms around herself. She reveled in the pain that the pressure against her arms created. It wasn't a pleasant feeling…but it was better than crying. She would never cry again.

She wondered what Sesshomaru was doing right now. Was he hanging out with friends? Doing homework? He always complained about homework. She smiled, remembering bits and pieces of their conversations. They could tell each other anything.

Just then, Kaon walked in without knocking. "Put on something lighter, I want you outside raking the leaves."

Kagome slowly got up from her bed. "I'm fine. Long sleeves will keep the sun off my arms. I burn easily."

"Fine, I don't want hearing any complaints about how it's hot outside and you're not allowed back inside until the job is done," he handed her a large, black trash bag, "I want all the leaves in here."

Kagome wordlessly grabbed the bag and left her room.


	7. Consequences

A/N- READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING ON WITH THIS FIC! Before I get flamed for Kagome's crappy life or the stuff she goes through, this fic is based off of actual events. It's not some random thing that popped into my head and I'm not going to sugar coat any of these real events for the sake of having people read and review. This isn't what I had started this fic for. There will always be good with bad and if you cannot deal with the reality of that then please do not read on further. This is not fluff. This is not "One of Those Years", a fic I wrote for pure comic relief. If that however does not bother you then please read on and enjoy the fic! I write this author note only because I don't want people to expect the type of fluff I had in "one of those years" and then be disappointed. Ok now happy readings! ;)

Chapter Seven- Consequences

Kagome wiped some sweat from the side of her face. It was too hot for this. She put some more paint on the roller as she continued to paint the side of the house. Though this would probably seem more like child's play once she would have to start helping her mom's new husband build the deck.

Her arms ached. It seemed like the paint wasn't coming off as smoothly as before, regardless of how much paint she put on the roller. She could hear her mother let out a huff of air as she too struggled with painting one of the other walls. Well at least that bitch was suffering a bit too today. It was just too bad that a "real man" didn't live here to help out with this sort of thing.

Kagome could feel her whole body tense as the back door opened. What did this creep want now? She had not realized it was even possible to loath another human being to such a degree until she met Kaon.

"You're putting too much paint on the roller."

She could feel her jaw clench. "That's because the paint isn't coming off anymore as easily as it had earlier."

"Well it would be coming off easier if you stopped putting so much on. You're making the roller too heavy to roll properly."

"I wouldn't have to put so much on if it had already been rolling properly, Kaon."

She couldn't stop the adrenaline from taking over her body as he began to yell and belittle her outside, under the burning sun. How many times did he have to tell her she was stupid? How many times would he point out that she was good for nothing? But most importantly, why didn't her mother protect her?

She could feel her hatred well up as the temper she tried to keep at bay, finally exploded. "THEN PAINT IT YOUR FUCKING SELF, ASSHOLE!" She threw the roller down and stormed into the house, consequences be damned for all she cared.

Kagome was out of breath by the time she got to her room. She locked the door behind her. Fuck the both of them! She wasn't going to open that door, no matter how hard they pounded on it. Sitting down at her desk, she removed her sweaty shirt and turned the computer on. He was online!

TaintedMiko- ^^hey Sesshio!

Taiyoukai- I am glad you are finally on. Still grounded?

TaintedMiko- yeah and probably will get grounded even longer now.

Taiyoukai- what happened?

TaintedMiko- finally blew up and lost my temper again -_-;

Taiyoukai- you are a much patient person. I'm sure you had your reasons.

TaintedMiko- yes but none of my reasons ever matter…

Taiyoukai- I'm sorry..i wish there was something I could do to help…

TaintedMiko- ^^no worries you do help!

Taiyoukai- I do?

TaintedMiko- of course! You can make smile even when I feel like crying. I really like you a lot Sesshy!

Taiyoukai- I as well like you a lot, Kags….

TaintedMiko- ^^heh

TaintedMiko- but Sesshy..i think I love you..

Kagome face palmed as she wondered what had brought her to confess. Well it was out in the open now. There was no taking it back. How would he respond? What did he think of her? Stupid stupid stupid! She shouldn't have put that. What if he stopped talking to her? What if it made him uncomfortable? Just what had she even been thinking?

She had wanted to say that for a while now. There were many times had it almost slipped from her fingertips. How was this even possible? She has never even met the guy before! But she also didn't know anyone the way she did Sesshomaru. Arggg…why wasn't he typing anything?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. Was this for real? And what was that supposed to mean…."I think I love you…"…did she not know for sure? Sesshomaru gave a silent curse. He had not been prepared for this! What was he supposed to type back? And didn't Kagome not like online dating? This was so confusing!

TaintedMiko- ^^haha sorries

TaintedMiko- I shouldn't have put that…

Wait…what was she apologizing for…was she taking it back? He had always wanted to make Kagome his own…but love? Did he love her? He read all her blogs…stalked her facebook page….stayed up for hours chatting with her…she was always on his mind no matter where he was or what he was doing…if this wasn't love then he was just going plain crazy.

TaintedMiko- -_- well I should prob go…

Taiyoukai- o wait!

Taiyoukai- ^no

Taiyoukai- Kagome…I DO love you…this I know for sure. I just didn't know how to respond….

Taiyoukai- especially when you only "think you love me".

Taiyoukai- that bit is a little off putting…

TaintedMiko- would it be too mushy of me to say…that I really wish I could be in your arms right now…

Taiyoukai- no…I very much want that as well…

Taiyoukai- Kagome…I know you've said that you don't like online dating…

Taiyoukai- but would it be ok if we dated?

There…he finally asked. It felt like he had waited much too long in asking her. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. What if she still said no?

TaintedMiko- Yes! :D

Taiyoukai- I hope this doesn't kill a moment or anything but there is something I would like to discuss with you Kags…

X TaintedMiko is no longer logged on. Your message could not be displayed X

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome frowned upon noticing she no longer had an internet connection. Bastard must have shut it off. As she thought that, a loud pounding noise could be heard from the other side of her door. For once she didn't care. She was just going to be grounded again anyhow. So what would it really matter if she put them on ignore?

Walking over to her stereo, she put on her favorite CD. She turned it up until the music was all she could hear. Kagome smiled as she curled up against one of the pillows on the bed. Sesshomaru loved her and there was nothing that was going to ruin this moment for her…not even HIM. Someone out there actually loved her and she knew that she loved him too…what a scary thought.

A/N- Okay so there was some fluff lol. It's not that there won't be any, just don't expect a lot of it lol. I apologize for all my grammar mistakes; I'm not much for proof reading. I don't really have much time for it so please just ignore it lol.


	8. Kagome's Blog

A/N- I didn't realize how many people were reading this fic until I checked my Hotmail. I was surprised at how many emails I had saying this fic was being followed or favored. Thanks for reading!

Chapter Eight- Kagome's Blog

InuTaisho scrolled through the blog entries to try and find where they actually began. There was a lot. Most of them looked to be like poetry. None of the entries were long. The old youkai settled down as he began to read one of her earlier posts.

**Feb. 17****th**

**These Roots were Cut long Ago**

**mood****: ** **tired**

**music****: Sleeping with Sirens**

**I'm not grounded at all...where did my anchor go?**

**Feb.19****th**

**Lets make it a House**

**I have all my walls in place. What about a ceiling? For the extra security /3**

**Feb.27****th**

**Shinjitsu**

**mood**: anxious

**I was right...I shouldn't be here.****  
**

"What's the matter, dear?" Izayoi asked her husband. "Your brows are all furrowed together with such a look on your face. What is it that you are reading?"

"I am actually trying to help Sesshomaru with something. This blog belongs to one of his friends. I'm not sure really what advice to give him since he will not allow me any details so I'm reading this blog in hopes of having a little light shed on this situation."

"Sesshomaru actually asked for your help," the woman asked in surprise.

"Yes; which just goes to show how much he is concerned for his friend. Would you be a dove and get me a cup of tea?"

"Of course my darling. I'll be right back."

InuTaisho scrolled past February and March and on into April as he continued his reading.

**April 13****th**

Don't you see this big smile on my face?  
Ignore the crimson tears  
That leave these stains behind  
Ignore the empty look in my eyes  
That makes you wonder if everything is alright  
Cuz I'm smiling, aren't I?  
I'm smiling...so really its all just fine...

**April 22****nd**

**Behind Bars**

**It's a thorn in my heart**

**A pain I can't resist**

**Its deep within my soul**

**Didn't you know, I'm a masochist?**

**I cry to feel the shame**

**I bleed to know I'm sane**

**Underneath the calm**

**Hides years of pent up rage**

**Trapped inside…**

**My very own cage**

**April 29****th**

**why must such things cloud my thoughts and vision?**

why is it sometimes...all i can see is the red...

**May 1****st**

**Puppet Master Poem**

Current mood:cynical

**Always telling the truth  
****Even when I lie  
****Deep down inside****  
****You can see it in my eyes  
****Nothing's hidden from you  
****You choose to ignore  
****You choose to pretend  
****Acting so ignorant****  
****Like there isn't any pain  
****My will crushed beneath your fingers  
****Too much of a strain  
****You manuvear me around  
****Like a puppet stuck with strings****  
**

**May 12****th**

**At Peace, Only When You Sleep**

Current mood:cold

**Darkness fills the sky**

**The best kind of time**

**When I get to close my eyes**

**And pretend today never happened**

**Pretend that this isn't my life**

**Leave my miseries behind**

**I'll cry softly**

**Falling soundly to sleep**

**And maybe I'll dream**

**Cuz anything is better than this reality**

**June 25****th**

**Unanswered Prayers-**

**I tried to find God**

**But I guess he don't care**

**He was never there**

**Where was he when I was scared?**

**Tears running down my face**

**My heart a crumpled mess**

**Groping around for the light**

**A light that will never shine**

**These aren't mere lines of disrespect**

**Cutting down the one from above**

**But whatever happened to a God of love?**

InuTaisho scrolled down further to a more recent entry. Her posts, though poetic, were definitely unpleasant to read. How did Sesshomaru come across such a broken soul?

**Sept 22****nd**

**Where I belong-**

**A distant echo in my mind**

**Always upon my heart**

**Near and far at the same time**

**I sit numb and alone**

**As I count the miles **

**The miles to where love lies**

**To the only place I could feel at home**

**The only place**

**That could hold my heart**

InuTaisho sat back from a moment. Was this Kagome writing about his Sesshomaru? Had his son lied about them only being friends? There was only one other entry after that one. She had updated her blog today. Scrolling down a little, he read over it. A chill ran down his spine.

"Sorry I took a moment. I had biscuits in the oven that had to come out. I brought some for you with your tea..." Izayoi quickly put the plate down. "What is the matter? You are worrying me with such a look. You've gone very pale, dear!"

"Where is Sesshomaru? I must speak with him right away."

"He's at kendo right now. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"I fear the person that our eldest son seems to treasure is…in a way like InuKimi."

Izayoi put a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. "Why do you think such things?"

"It had crossed my mind more than once while scrolling through her blog…the last entry and her most recent one at that however, has only confirmed such thoughts." He clicked off of the blog. "I would rather you did not read it. My love, I am going to need your help in the future but right now what I need is for you to get Inuyasha for me. He is at least at home?"

"Yes, he is outside with Kikyou. He wanted to show her the gardens. To impress her I suppose. Shall I entertain her then while he speaks with you?"

"If you could, I would appreciate it. I must speak to her as well actually, once I am done with Inuyasha."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kikyou smiled nervously at Inuyasha's mother as they had tea in the reception room. She had only visited her boyfriend's home a few times but this was the first time she was meeting his parents and InuTaisho would be summoning her after he spoke to Inuyasha…what could this be about?

The women were not kept long before a sullen looking hanyou appeared. "Dad's waiting in the library. He wants to speak to you alone so I'll be waiting here. You remember where the library is, right?"

"At the end of the hallway, on the right," Kikyou nodded as she got up to go greet the great dog youkai.

InuTaisho gave her a weary smile upon her entrance. "I am sorry to bother you during your visit with my son."

"Oh not at all," Kikyou replied nervously.

"Inuyasha has spoken very highly of you," the dog demon said before pausing.

The dark haired girl blushed, looking down at the floor.

"He says you are a very skilled miko and I just so happen to be in need of a miko's assistance. Kikyou…will you please assist me and my family in saving a young miko from the states? I do not ask this lightly. This miko seems to be very important to my eldest son."

Kikyou didn't know what she had been expecting but it certainly wasn't this! "Um…how would I insist in helping this miko?"

"Well, have you heard of the Divine's Organization?"

The young miko's face colored in embarrassment. Though she did not associate herself with such a group, her best friend Tsubaki did belong to it. It was why said "friend" strongly disapproved of Kikyou's relationship to a hanyou.

"Um..I have a friend that belongs to the Divine's Organization…but my views are very much different from her own," Kikyou added nervously.

InuTaisho nodded. "Do not worry; I am not here to question your loyalty to my son. I merely ask because I want you to be able to mirror someone who belongs to that organization. The fact that you have a friend from it will be quite helpful to you."

"I'm not sure I understand…sir… how acting like a Purist will help this other miko?"

"During my earlier years as a psychiatrist, I had a patient that was an ex-purist. In order to understand some of the things he was going through, I did a lot of research on the Divine's Organization. It is not uncommon for young purists to travel and stay with other families. These new replacements normally include countries that have very small numbers in purists and need the extra help….like say Japan?"

Kikyou's eyes lit up in understanding. "So this other miko must come to Japan to help spread the good news and rally up the numbers?"

InuTaisho let out a low chuckle. "Well yes, something like that."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome took her time in putting on her miko robes. She really didn't care if they were late to the meeting. The Divine Organization had meetings three times a week. Every Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday. Each one lasted about two hours. Not only did she have to endure these boring meeting in the most uncomfortable seats but the Purists also had what they called "service time", where they were required to teach others of the evil of youkai and hand out magazines on it. Kagome tried to avoid that portion of it as much as possible.

"Kagome hurry up! We are going to be late! You know how much I can't stand having to sit in the back!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

The raven haired miko let out a long sigh. She did not feel like going to a boring meeting where some high and mighty pompous fool was just going to tell her how they have to purify all the demons and be nothing less than perfect or Kami was going to swoop down and rain down armageddon on them all and blah blah blah blah.

Though the worst part lately was now she was no longer allowed to leave before her so called family did because they had to look the loving family part. Now she was forced to stay back with them and "socialize" with the other loony bins who believed in all this bull crap.

Hojou was sure to be there. He was always the first person by her side once the meeting ended. He was so annoying. Uggh, tonight was going to be a long one. She didn't even get a chance to chat with Sesshomaru today when she had been able to sneak on and update her blog.

She scratched at her arms in annoyance. They were both sore and itchy. Having to wear heavy robes like these ones weren't helping the matter either. She tried to think of happier things. Maybe Sesshomaru would be on tonight by the time she got back for this cursed meeting.

Yes, that was a nice thought. She would hold on to that.


	9. When the Rain comes Down

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and company nor the song in this chapter. Those rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and the song belongs to Billy Talent. Just burrowing ;)

Chapter Nine- When the Rain Comes Down

"Your father would like to speak with you," Izayoi informed her step-son as he walked through the front door.

"Can it wait? I need a shower."

The older woman hesitated. "Um, it seemed important."

"Very well," the silver haired demon replied as he made his way to the library. His father spent most of his time there.

Sesshomaru could feel the other youkai's unease as he entered the room.

InuTaisho leveled his son with a look, not sure where to begin or how Sesshomaru would take all of this.

"You failed to mention Kagome was part of the Divine's Organization. I understand you didn't want to give me any details but don't you think that is something important to bring up? She had a few entries on said matter. "

Sesshomaru let out a low growl. "She is nothing like them. She is just made to attend; otherwise she would not be speaking with this Sesshomaru."

"I figured as much. I would normally be opposed to meddling but her entry for today has brought me much concern. Have you read it?"

Sesshomaru's body stiffened at his father's tone. "I haven't had time to go on the computer just yet."

The older youkai stepped away from his desk. "I have it up right here. I would like you to read it and then I must ask you a question."

Sesshomaru wearily stood in front of the computer screen, not wanting to sit down. He still felt gross from kendo practice. His jaw tensed as he read the words on the screen.

**Sept 23****rd**

**There are two different people inside my mind, fighting for dominance. Sometimes she wins- the darkness that consumes my mind…the coldness that numbs my soul. It's a side of me I want no one to know. Always trying to tame the fire that destroys. But sometimes I get burned. The smoke is in my lungs and I'm drowning in flames.**

**There's a bleeding inside me and I want to SEE it. See that red. All down my arms. All down my sides. Like some sort of red tiger. I want to see the fire. Carve it out of my skin.**

**I have a bright light surrounded in darkness. Why can't I just be gray? One solid color. If this is my yin to my yang then why do I seem so out of balance?**

Without noticing, Sesshomaru had sat down. He re-read over the lines of the entry.

InuTaisho watched his son closely. "Now son, it's important that you tell me…is your friend cutting?"

The silver haired youkai stood with a stoic face. How could he answer his father? She had never said anything like that before.

"I do not know," Sesshomaru ground out in frustration.

"Listen son, I've spoken with a couple of people and I think we may be able to send help for your miko. Would like to hear about my plans?"

Sesshomaru looked at his father in surprise. "You can really help? How have you figured something out so soon when I have been unable…"

"The key to her chains are the actual chains themselves."

"Now you are the one being annoyingly cryptic," Sesshomaru responded tonelessly.

"We use the Organization to get her out of the organization. Come here. I have an article for you to read on the Purists." InuTaisho used the mouse to bring up a second screen.

Sesshomaru sat back down to read.

"This is…rather interesting. May I tell Kagome of said plans?"

"Not just yet, my son. I want to first make sure that it is all very much possible. I wouldn't want to give her false hope right now. I still have a few kinks to work out but you will be able to tell her soon, I promise."

"Who is the candidate that is to play the brainwashed purist?"

"I thought Kikyou would be suitable. Not only is she a miko but from what she has told me, she also has a purist friend whom she can mirror."

Nodding, Sesshomaru stood. "I want to see if Kagome is online, if not I have an email to send." He left the room without another word.

Sesshomaru sat at his computer. She wasn't on. He turned on some music. He could wait a little while longer before sending an email.

**"Saint Veronika"**

'_They found an empty bottle on her windowsill  
The day her mother lost her sleeping pills  
She was sick and tired of being invisible  
Hard to see in color when you're miserable_

Veronika, Saint Veronika  
You can't leave this world behind  
So be strong enough to hold onto us  
We're still right here by your side'

Kagome had sent him this music file via msn. He wondered about her last blog entry. Her words had been more twisted and disturbing than per usual. He thought back on all their old conversations. He remembered her telling him that she wasn't allowed to have friends that weren't purists so whatever Kagome was going through…she was going through it alone.

'_No one ever thought that she was capable  
And the damage done is irreversible  
Now she clings to life inside a hospital  
Like she's trapped inside a frozen waterfall  
Always said her life was never meant to be  
Stuck here living someone else's dream  
Well beyond your window there is so much more  
Even every prison has a open door_

Veronika, Saint Veronika  
You can't leave this world behind  
So be strong enough to hold onto us  
It's just not your time to die'

His father's plan though…now that was something to hold on to. She wasn't alone. He was still here and now they had help. Why couldn't she be on now? What was today? He looked at the calendar. Thursday…Kagome would be at that meeting by now. He looked at the clock. It would be another hour before she'd be able to come on…if she came on at all. He would have to leave an email.

'_And while the angels sleep  
All of the devils are awake  
Waiting to steal your love  
Right outside of Heaven's gate  
And all the sacred hearts  
Can't numb the feeling from the pain  
Cause when the drugs don't work  
You're gonna curse His holy name  
Damn God, yeah, God, yeah  
Damn God, yeah, God, yeah_

Veronika, Saint Veronika  
You can't leave this world behind  
Oh Veronika, Saint Veronika  
We're still right here by your side  
So be strong enough to hold onto us  
You can't leave this world behind  
Oh Veronika, Saint Veronika  
It's just not your time to die'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

5 Days Later

**Sept 29****th**

**Gone-**

**Your nagging silenced my thoughts**

**As my heart became numb**

**I'm just a person in need of discipline**

**Temporarily imprisoned in this house**

**I'm at a standstill in my life**

**I never move forward….**

**But sometimes I slip back**

**I slip back into the dark shadows**

**The dark shadows of the past**

**Go ahead and bring me down**

**Knock me to my knees**

**Just abandon me there to weep**

**I'll put back the pieces once I leave**

Kagome hit the post button. She eyed her msn messenger. She wasn't logged on. Sesshomaru had emailed her a few days ago. The miko already knew what he wanted to talk about….knew the question he would ask. But how could she answer that?

It was because of that other entry. She should have never put that. She had been in one her moods. She hated those moods. Kagome turned up the radio as thoughts of Sesshomaru filled her mind. She missed him. The little miko let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't keep hiding from him.

Giving in, Kagome logged onto her messenger. Her shoulders drooped in disappointment. He wasn't on. She wanted to say something to him but what?

She rubbed at her forehead. Kagome could feel a headache coming on. Words began to form in her mind. Words that needed to be typed. She idly wondered if Sesshomaru would be reading this later.

**Sept 29****th**

**Second Entry-**

**Out of Reach-**

**What I desire I can't have**

**I try not to think about it**

**I try not to feel sad**

**I wrap my arms around myself**

**Wondering what it'd be like if it was you**

**Is it wrong for me to want what I do**

**I don't know how to handle this coldness**

**If you were here would you share some warmth**

**Can you wrap your arms around me?**

**Are you alive with the love I need to feel…**

**Or did you already die away from these emotions…**

**Is it a sin to crave more affection**

**Is it wrong to want to feel some protection**

**My heart is tearing out of my chest**

**Yeah, my emotions are just one big mess**

**I'm crying in the darkness of this room**

**I'm clawing at these open wounds**

**Why do I have to feel this pain?**

**Tell me, will there be any gain?**

**When you say one day….**

**Is this only in our dreams?**

**Will there ever be a me and you?**

Kagome wiped away the wetness from her face. She really wished Sesshomaru could be here. Logging onto her email, she left him a short message. Maybe he'll be on tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru knocked on the door to his father's library.

"It's open."

The younger youkai walked in sullenly.

"Is there something on your mind that needs discussing, son?"

"Yes…this Sesshomaru is annoyed at having to seek your guidance again…but I know you see things in Kagome's writings that I do not….things that help you to understand her. She hasn't responded to my email but is still updating her blog. Is she avoiding me?"

InuTaisho gave his son a pitying look. "She might just not want to answer that question. Kagome might feel shame for something like that. Just give her time. I know she misses talking to you."

"How would you know that," Sesshomaru asked restlessly.

"I just read her most recent update before you walked in. I can tell it's about you. She seems to miss you a lot right now. Have you checked your email today?"

"No, I just got home..."

Sesshomaru looked over InuTaisho's shoulder to read the blog.

"You can sit here if you want," the older youkai got up, "You should check your email too, just in case. When you are done, come find me, I have some good news for you."


	10. Numbing Wonders

Chapter Ten-

**"Crooked Minds"**

**Crooked minds have gone astray  
Have they never learned from yesterday?  
Only a fool would wear the crown  
One day the kids will tear it down**

**-Billy Talent**

Kagome looked through her drawers for an old pair of pants as she got dressed. She had been dreading this day for awhile now. Kaon had all the materials now to get started on that deck. The raven haired miko found her least favorite pair of pants and slipped them on. Pulling up her hair, she let out a sigh as she made her way downstairs.

Two hours later and Kagome was ready to lose her temper again. She glanced over at Souta, feeling sorry for him. Right now he looked like he was about to cry as Kaon yelled at him for holding a hammer the wrong way. She would have even preferred to be the one being yelled at. Souta was just a little kid.

Fed up with Kaon's bullying, Kagome stepped in front of the little boy and grabbed the hammer. "It's not a big deal. I'll just do the hammering. Souta can hand me the nails."

As planned, Kaon's attention switched over to the raven haired girl, his face turning a bright red. She knew how much he hated her interference whenever he was "teaching" Souta a lesson.

Kagome allowed him to yell his abuse at her before walking away to get back to working on the deck. The fact that he couldn't get a reaction out of her just pissed him off even more as he got up in her face. He tried his hardest to set her off with his belittling and offensive words. When there was still no reaction, he stomped back inside, leaving Kagome and Souta to finish the deck on their own.

The raven haired girl smiled to herself. It was a lot easier to keep her cool now that she had a little bottle of pills to keep her calm. She enjoyed how much it pissed off her new "father". He now insisted that she called him "dad". The thought itself made her want to gag.

"Thanks," a tiny voice interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome glanced down at the little boy. "Don't worry about it. If you ever want to get away from him, you can always hide out in my room, okay?"

The younger boy smiled, comforted by the thought of a safe haven. The two worked in a comfortable silence for the next few hours until they were called in for dinner.

After dinner Souta followed Kagome to her room. She laid on the bed listening to music while he did his homework at her desk. It felt sort of nice to not have to be alone. It was a feeling she couldn't trust. Everyone was expendable. Even Souta would eventually outgrow her. There was no point in becoming attached.

"Hey Kagome..."

"Hm?"

"Why do you always wear long sleeves...even when its hot out?"

"Because I'm always cold," Kagome answered tonelessly.

"Oh...Hey Kagome?"

She looked over to him to let him know he still had her attention.

"Can you help me with this problem?"

The raven haired girl smiled softly at him as she got up from the bed. "Sure. Which one do you need help with?"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome let out a disappointed sigh. He wasn't on right now. He had replied to her email though. At least she had something to read. She idly wondered if he really missed her too. A familiar gloom settled in as she began to have doubt. Reaching to the back of her desk, she pulled out a small bottle.

**Oct 2****nd**

**Red Days-**

**You can't forget**

**Just when you start to feel normal**

**All that red**

**Blinding you**

**Under your skin**

**Inside your head**

**The one person you cannot run from**

**The reflection staring back at you**

Trying to push away the dark clouds, Kagome put on her favorite CD and emailed Sesshomaru back. It was better than nothing. She smiled softly to herself as she reread his email.

Kagome stayed up for a little bit longer, hoping he would get online but to no avail. There was always tomorrow. Right?

A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. Didn't have time to finish it but still wanted to post anyway. Will try to update again and put up the other half in another couple of days. Thanks for all the good reviews! I enjoy reading them :)


	11. Caught Red Handed

Chapter Eleven- Caught Red Handed

**Well they cast me out when the word spread around  
That I never sang in the church.  
And it took one night for the town to decide  
I'm afflicted by the curse.**

**Billy Talent lll**

Everything was finally in place. Now all that was left was to let Kagome in on the plans as well. By the next new moon, his little miko would be safe at last. That thought alone put his mind at ease. Sesshomaru put on some music while he waited for the raven haired girl to get online. He was only a few songs into the CD before a message popped up on his screen.

TaintedMiko- sesshio!

Taiyoukai- :) hey kags

TaintedMiko- ive missed you

Taiyoukai- there's something important I want to discuss.

Taiyoukai- I miss you too.

Taiyoukai- I have good news!

TaintedMiko- :) I like good news.

Taiyoukai- my father helped with finding a solution

X TaintedMiko is no longer logged on. Your message could not be displayed X

Sesshomaru frowned as he waited for her to get back on. Sometimes her connection was bad. Her stepdad also had a bad habit of turning off the internet connection only to turn it back on again later. He could afford to wait.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How long have you been talking to this demon?" Kagome's mother screeched.

The raven haired miko sat frozen in place. How...she had locked the door...hadn't she? Kagome glanced at the computer screen. Would she ever get to hear his good news?

"Tell me now Kagome. How long have you been talking to this thing!?"

The young miko's hand clenched as she stood. "He ISN'T a thing! Not all demons are mindless creatures! Why must Sesshomaru be condemned for his heritage? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

The older woman's face was pale in disbelief. "I cannot believe the blasphemy coming from your mouth! What if the elders found out about this! I'm having Kaon take this computer out of your room right when he gets home. I want you downstairs right now. You better start praying little lady and hope that Kami can forgive you!"

This couldn't possibly be happening...

This was a bad dream, right?

A dream...Kagome dug her nails into the palm of her hand...there was pain...not a dream...reality...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

One Week Later-

Sesshomaru paced in front of his father's library before finally entering. "I must speak with you, father."

InuTaisho looked up from his paperwork. He sat back in surprise. This was the first time seeing his eldest son look so disheveled. "Son...have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Sesshomaru gave his father a glare. "I do not care about that right now. There's something wrong with Kagome. There have been no blog updates, no emails and no way to find her on instant messenger. This isn't like her at all. I am worried something has happened."

InuTaisho frowned in thought. "Is it possible she has been found out? Her parents might have put a key logger on her computer. From her blog, they sound very controlling. Or at least one of them does. It's hard to discern specifics with her way of writing."

The younger youkai sat down, worry creasing his brow. How then was he supposed to tell Kagome of their plans. Would she even be alright until then? Sesshomaru looked to his father.

"I had not yet...had the chance to tell her of your plan."

"That may make for a very difficult situation but not an impossible one. We will still move forward with the plan. The new moon is only two weeks away. The only thing you can do now is be patient and hope for the best."

Sesshomaru let out an uncharacteristic sigh. This wasn't going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kaon re-read over the letter thoughtfully. With this he could finally get rid of that troublesome step-daughter. It was good timing as well. That cheeky brat was constantly threatening to call the cops on him if he even tried raising a hand to herself or Souta. How dare she question his authority! He was the head of this household! On top of that, she was getting more bold and outspoken too. Kagome had been grounded for the past week now.

Now all he had to do was get his wife to agree to it as well. He had one week left to respond to the letter and then the Mikiaha family would be here to take that ungrateful brat away for good.

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome stared up at the ceiling, her music on low. She wasn't supposed to be listening to the radio. In fact, she was supposed to be meditating. Turning on her side, she closed her eyes. How many pills had she taken this time? Did it even matter? Her chest hurt a little. That was something new. She idly picked at one of her scabs. In a bit she should be asleep.

A lone tear ran down her face. It had to stop hurting eventually. She would find someone new, wouldn't she? People weren't meant to be permanent anyhow. This wasn't how she wanted to end things though..not even a proper good bye to her silver haired boyfriend.

There was a small knock on the door before it opened. What was the point of that? Weren't you supposed to wait for a response, otherwise doesn't that cancel out the knock?

"Kagome, dinner is ready," her mother stated dispassionately.

"I don't care, I'm tired. Go away. I hate you." It was the same response she had given for the past week now. She wouldn't eat with them.

The older woman sat beside her on the bed. "Look, I'm just trying to do whats best for you. I'm sure when you're older you'll be able to understand. Now I'd really appreciate it if you came down and ate dinner with us tonight."

Kagome didn't bother responding. There was no way she was going down there. Giving up, her mother finally left.

A/N- Sorry for another short chapter but I want to leave the new moon for the next chapter. I'll be updating again soon!


	12. The New Moon

Chapter Twelve- The New Moon

**The gun is loaded when the glass is full  
Down the hatch and the trigger's pulled  
Off the wagon and back onto the stool  
I know that when I stare into your eyes  
I can see all the years of lies  
Ghosts and demons you never exorcised**

**-Billy Talent lll**

Kagome's mom had broken the news to her just days before. She hadn't stuck around to listen to the details. They thought they could just ship her off to some foreign place? The miko stared off at her packed bags. She didn't want to live with more purists. She wanted to get AWAY from them. They would be here soon.

She idly wondered what this Mikiaha family would be like. Would they be as crazy as her mother? Did they even speak English? How was she going to get out of this? Kagome picked at another scab, a thought coming to her. Digging through her bags, the raven haired girl pulled out a sleeveless top. Changing shirts, Kagome looked at the mirror. Shit was about to hit the fan tonight.

When her name was called from downstairs, Kagome left the room with her head held high, a bag in each hand. It was like moving from one hell to another…the least she could do was give her mother some of that hell before leaving.

Upon entering the living room, Kaon was the first one to react. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Without thinking on it, he grabbed onto her bloodied arms. "Do you really hate yourself this much; you would do something as stupid as this?"

"Let go of me now," Kagome ground out.

Kaon quickly backed away, remembering that they had important guests. Of course she would pull some sort of stunt like this, on such an important night. What if the Mikiaha family refused to take her now? Self-mutilation was a sin frowned upon greatly. Again, Kagome was proving to be the black sheep of the flock.

A girl around her age with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes, hesitantly approached Kagome. "You are obviously unhappy. I'm sure coming with us to preach the good news will surely lift your spirits. Let my family take you in and show you the light. I'm sure you will very much enjoy Japan."

The words the other girl spoke made her skin crawl but one thing did catch her interest. Japan? Where Sesshomaru was? What if this family lived close enough for her to be able to meet him? She just wouldn't be able to tell them where she was going….

She glanced over to the two people standing behind the other girl. A woman with gentle brown eyes stood next to a teenage boy. He had long black hair and the same brown eyes as the woman beside him. He clearly looked uncomfortable and was trying not to fidget too much at the time.

"Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Izayoi and this is my son and daughter; Kikyou and Yasha. We would very much like to welcome you into our fold."

"Where is your husband ," Kaon suddenly interrupted.

Izayoi's eyes went downcast. "He went to acquire more worldly pursuits and is no longer in the truth. It is just I and my two children. Yasha acts as head of our household. He is well versed in the bible and even gives his own speeches in the congregation now. I can assure you that your Kagome will be in good hands."

Kaon eyed the meek, small woman. "And how again did you come about choosing Kagome for this mission?"

"The head of our congregation gave us a list of young students from this area. Kagome was listed as one of them. With so many names on the list, it was more of a random choosing. Once we picked a student, the elders supplied us with your address and I wrote right away. There are many English speaking students in my children's school that could benefit from hearing about the truth. Kikyou and Yasha have both taken English as a second language but they are only two people and there are no other purists in our congregation who know English. A third person would be very useful to us."

Kaon still didn't feel one hundred percent sure on this. "Is there an elder I can contact to confirm about this?"

Izayoi glanced at Kikyou. "Yes, Brother Hiro can be reached by this number."

The younger girl handed him a slip of paper.

"Did you want to call now," Izayoi inquired softly.

Kaon's lip curled upwards in dismay. He didn't want to have to waste money on a long distance phone call. "It's fine. I have faith in what you've told me. If I have any questions I'll be sure to give this number a call." He gave her one of his best cheesy smiles.

Izayoi returned his smile with a fake one of her own before turning to Kagome. "Are you ready my dear?"

Kagome looked around the room for Souta but he was nowhere to be found. She glanced over at her mother whom refused to even look at her. She didn't bother looking to Kaon. He wasn't worth the attention. The raven haired miko let out a little sigh. It's not like she had any real choice in this matter. Numbly, Kagome nodded.

"I just have a few papers for your parents to sign, why don't you and the kids go ahead and wait for me in the taxi. This should only take a moment."

Kagome followed the two other teenagers out to the taxi. The three of them sat in silence until Izayoi joined them. The older woman wrinkled her nose in distaste at the filthy interior of the taxi. Just how many germs were accumulating in this place, she didn't want to know.

"Driver, please just take us two streets down. I have a limo waiting for us there."

Kagome's brow furrowed. What was with the taxi then? And a limo?

Izayoi glanced back at the raven haired girl. "You might want to put a coat on dear; Sesshomaru will have absolute fits if he sees your arms like that. And who knows how InuTaisho would take it! They are both already really worried about you."

Oh…okay…she must have fallen asleep on her bed…and this was all just some dream…right? Kagome dug her nails into the palm of her hands…pain shot up where her fingernails dug in….nope…not a dream…then….wtf…

"Y-you guys know Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mind was spinning. What exactly was going on? How did this happen? Weren't they purists?

Izayoi smiled warmly at the poor miko. "I'm Sesshomaru's step-mother. Inuyasha is his brother and Kikyou is Inuyasha's girlfriend. My husband wanted to help get you to Sesshomaru and out of that horrible situation so we devised this plan. Pretty clever, ne?"

"So you aren't purists?"

"Oh heavens, no," Izayoi exclaimed, "I'm married to a very prominent dog demon and my son here is a hanyou. I'm sure the Divine's Organization would condemn me to damnation if I ever even tried stepping foot into one of their congregations."

The taxi pulled up beside a limo. Kagome quickly pulled on a long sleeve shirt from her bag, over the tank top. She was still having a hard time accepting all of this. This was really happening?

Inuyasha grabbed her bags with the prompting of his mother. Kikyou gently took her hand, wrapping Kagome in her warm aura. It was something most mikos were able to do. She hadn't even noticed that Kikyou was a miko until now. She vaguely remembered Sesshomaru complaining about a younger half-brother. But if he was a hanyou…then why did he look so human?

Kagome's body trembled when the door to the limo opened for her. The youki coming from within was very unsettling. She had never felt such tremendous power before. Izayoi gently guided Kagome inside while Kikyou and Inuyasha chose a seat together.

"Did they sign the papers," InuTaisho immediately asked.

"Yes, they were very hesitant at first but when I explained it would be easier when it came to enrolling Kagome into a school, her mother reluctantly relented. By legal rights Kagome no longer belongs to them."

Kagome's whole body was frozen in place as she stared at the two silver haired dog demons sitting across from her. They both shared the same golden eyes too.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, slowly out stretching his arm to her. She seemed so small and fragile and he didn't want to scare her away.

The raven haired miko's vision slowly began to darken. Had she remembered to eat today? Sesshomaru felt sudden alarm as her small body slumped forward unconscious.

Kikyou was instantly by her side. She gently laid her hands on the other miko, looking for whatever ailed her. Besides the self-inflicted wounds, Kagome was merely malnourished. "Do not be so alarmed, Sesshomaru-sama. She simply needs a good meal. I doubt she has had anything to eat today."

The silver haired youkai gently scooped her up into his arms as he stared down at his little miko. Curiosity was nagging at him. She had never given him a proper response to his question. He could feel Izayoi eyeing him intently as he gently pulled back one of Kagome's sleeves.

A low growl escaped him as he held her closer. He would not allow her to do this anymore…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter should be out some time next week. I estimate probably about 20 chapters for this fic. Thanks for reading!


	13. Walking a Fine Line

"**I stumble through the wreckage**

**Rusted from the rain**

**There's nothing left to salvage**

**No one left to blame**

**Among the broken mirrors**

**I don't look the same" – Billy Talent III**

Chapter Thirteen- Walking a Fine Line

Kagome woke up feeling miserable. After just a couple of days of settling in, she would be starting at her new school now. Sesshomaru had not said much to her since the airplane ride. If anything he seemed rather…cold. Was it her? Was she just lacking in too much for him? The thought made her wince as her hand instantly went up to rest on her arm. She picked at one of the scabs, feeling a bit jittery.

She hadn't been able to bring her little bottle of pills and so far there hadn't been any sharp objects in sight. Kagome couldn't even find any kitchen knives. The withdrawal from the pain medication was getting more unpleasant with each passing day. Shouldn't she be happy? She was after all, out of that house. Instead she felt empty… a body without a soul.

Kagome took her time getting ready. It was the first time she would be wearing a school uniform. The sleeves weren't long enough to cover up her arms so she put on a pale blue sweater over her top. The little miko looked in the mirror. Had she always been this pale? There were dark circles under her eyes. What a way to start off her first day of school.

Digging through some of her stuff, Kagome pulled out a blue clip. She pulled her hair back, glancing in the mirror again. The clip itself was a bit flashy with its pale blue coloring and little sparkles. Perhaps it would distract people from looking at her face….

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was a light knock on his door as Sesshomaru got ready for school. "It's open," he answered tonelessly. He hated mornings and today he felt nervous…not exactly an emotion he was used to having.

InuTaisho entered the bedroom. He looked at his son, wondering how to word what he had to say. "Sesshomaru…do you regret bringing Kagome here?"

The younger demon sent him a sharp look. "Why would you even ask me such a thing?"

"You have barely spoken to her. Nor have you gone out of your way to spend any time with her. I just find it a bit odd….that's all."

Sesshomaru let out a sigh as he sat on his bed. "It's just strange…I don't know how to act around her. I don't understand how she can be like that."

"Do you care less for her because of it?"

"Of course not," Sesshomaru grounded out his words with a low growl.

"Then stop acting like it. Kagome is in a really hard spot right now and you avoiding her is not helping the situation at all. This new relationship is bound to start off awkward given the current circumstances. You just have to be patient and understanding. But right now Kagome needs you to be there for her."

"I will keep that in mind," Sesshomaru stated before turning away from his father. He did not want to talk about this anymore.

xXxxFirst Day of SchoolxXxx

Sesshomaru had walked Kagome to her first class. She had math first period. He had told her a little bit about her new school before falling back into his usual silence. It had felt rather awkward.

Kagome sat quietly in class as she listened to the teacher drone on about equations and how they could use them later on in life. It was easy enough to understand but also boring.

When the bell rang, Sesshomaru was already waiting for her after class. He walked her to her biology class in silence before leaving her side again. The silence was depressing.

The guy sitting beside Kagome gave her a smile and a small wave. She gave a nod in his direction as she studied his appearance. She could tell he was a demon. He had bright orange hair tied up in a ponytail and emerald green eyes.

"My name is Shippou. I saw you yesterday when I was being registered. So you're new here too?"

"Yeah…I'm Kagome."

"Cool so what class do you have next?"

Kagome got her schedule out to have a look at it. "English with ."

"Me too, I'll walk with you then."

Kagome's attention was drawn away to the front of the class as the teacher started in on his lecture. The teacher was easy to listen to and so far it was a pretty interesting class. She vaguely wondered what Sesshomaru would think of Shippou tagging along after the period ended. Would it annoy him?

Well she was about to find out. Kagome walked out of biology with Shippou as he rambled on about various things. Sesshomaru fell into step beside Kagome without a word. The fox demon paused briefly in his rambling to eye the dog demon.

"Hi I'm Shippou. I'm new here, like Kagome-chan."

Sesshomaru eyed the other demon wearily. He didn't like how friendly this one was. Ignoring him all together he looked at Kagome. "We have English together and then lunch. Izayoi packed your bento with mine so you don't have to buy lunch."

Kagome nodded, looking down at her feet. "Okay…"

Shippou furrowed his brow. "Are you guys like neighbors or something?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "Are you always this nosey?"

Kagome's cheeks colored in embarrassment. She never knew her boyfriend was this rude in real life. He had always been nothing but nice and courteous when they had chatted online. Was he still her boyfriend? It didn't seem like it. It's not like she could just out-right ask him. How awkward would that be….

Shippou huffed before turning his attention back to Kagome. "Can I eat lunch with you? I don't know anyone here and I hate eating lunch alone."

"No," Sesshomaru automatically replied.

"I don't want to eat lunch with YOU, I was asking Kagome," he replied back before sticking his tongue out at the other demon.

This was unpleasant. She didn't want to anger Sesshomaru by saying yes but to say no would just be plain mean to Shippou. She wouldn't want to eat lunch alone at a new school either.

"It doesn't matter to me," Kagome mumbled while looking at the floor. She hurried over to the English teacher when they entered the classroom. She didn't have to look at Sesshomaru to know he was unhappy right now. She handed the teacher her schedule and was instructed to sit next a boy with long raven hair and icy blue eyes. Shippou was seated next to Sesshomaru. Oh what fun?

The boy beside her gave a wolfish grin. Kagome noticed a small fang sticking out when he grinned. This school was just full of demons. She idly wondered what the human- demon ration was here. Where Kagome had gone to school, there had been very few.

"So what's your name pretty lady?"

Kagome instantly disliked him. She was thankful the teacher was starting class and therefore didn't have to answer him. She ignored his constant staring and tried her best to pay attention during class. Today they were learning about Cherokee poetry and were required to write their own poem for homework. So far this was Kagome's favorite class.

"So what are you going to write your poem about?"

The raven haired miko shrugged. Maybe if she didn't talk he would leave her alone.

"I don't know either. Man, I suck at poetry. It's so stupid though. I'm Kouga by the way."

Kagome ignored him and instead started on her poem. Kouga's smile wavered for a moment before he went back to staring at her. Most girls paid attention to him. He wondered why she didn't. He could tell that she was just different somehow. The wolf demon turned to his blank sheet of paper with a smile on his face. He wasn't about to give up any time soon.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome from across the room with a frown. Why was that whelp speaking to her? What were they talking about? He couldn't hear over the noise of the classroom. Was Kagome always this friendly with guys? Annoyed at himself, he tried to banish his own jealousy. He had never been jealous before.

Lunch of course was an uncomfortable affair. Shippou prattled on for the most part with Kagome answering a question here and there. Sesshomaru sat in absolute silence, annoyed with the whole ordeal. Sharing Kagome had not been on his school agenda. Why had she allowed him to sit with them? Shouldn't they be sitting alone as a couple? Why did this even bother him so much?

Kagome half-listened to Shippou as she snuck glances at Sesshomaru. He still looked pretty pissed. A sudden thought gave her pause. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. That was strange. She tried again with the same result.

Shippou watched as his new friend did a pretty good imitation of an open mouthed fish. "Is there something you wanted to say, Kagome-chan?"

The little miko's face colored in embarrassment. She looked down at her lap before finding the courage to glance back over at Sesshomaru. "I was just wondering…if this is Japan…why is everyone at this school speaking such well English all the time? Even the teachers speak only in English. I just find that odd…"

It took a moment for Sesshomaru to process her question. It was the most Kagome had ever said in his presence. Her voice made something inside him melt.

"This school is mostly made up of exchange students from very rich English families. Demons aren't treated very well in the U.S so most of them come here for schooling…though it is only the rich that can afford it. That is why you see mostly demons around. Since English is the main language of the student population, the teachers speak it as well."

Kagome was cut off from replying as the bell rang for the end of lunch. She looked at her schedule; fourth period was Sociology. It seemed like it could be an interesting class but really she just wanted this day to end.

xXxXxXFirst Therapy SessionxXxXxXx

"So how was your first day of school," InuTaisho inquired gently.

Kagome silently shrugged as she sat down in one of the comfy chairs. She understood why she needed therapy…she just hated that it had to be Sesshomaru's dad. Didn't they understand how awkward this was for her?

"Did you like your classes?"

Kagome started at the ground. "They were fine."

"Make any new friends?"

The raven haired miko fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater. "A fox demon was really talkative with me…I'm not sure about being friends though."

"A fox demon? How nice, what is her name?"

"His name is Shippou. He is a new student too. He talks a lot but is really nice. Sesshomaru didn't want him to eat lunch with us though."

InuTaisho nodded. "Demons can be very territorial. Was Sesshomaru helpful to you?"

Kagome mechanically nodded. "He walked me to each class and told me a little about the school."

"And how does it feel, living in the same house as your boyfriend now?"

Kagome's face colored a little at the question. Why did she have to talk about Sesshomaru with his dad? Would he tell Sesshomaru everything she tells him?

"Everything spoken in this room stays in this room, Kagome. You can tell me anything," InuTaisho spoke gently.

What was he a mind reader now too? Kagome glanced nervously at the older dog demon. His golden eyes were gentle. Could she trust him?

"It feels like nothing or rather it just simply feels like living in a household full of strangers. It's uncomfortable. I feel out of place. Sesshomaru rarely even talks to me….is he always so cold?"

InuTaisho paused in thought. It was hard to answer this question. He didn't want to make Sesshomaru look bad but he also didn't want to be dishonest with Kagome.

"He may come off as distant but he's not very good at expressing emotions. It will just take him a bit to open up. I wouldn't take any of it personally. Sesshomaru really does care about you, that much is obvious to me."

Kagome let out a long sigh. "I doubt that."

InuTaisho reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small leather book. "I want you to have this. I figured you'd like something private to write your thoughts in. Did you have one of these at home?"

Kagome gratefully took the journal. "I did have a few actually but not anymore. Thank you." She ran her hand along a blank page. She did miss writing.

"Well I'm sure you are exhausted. There are a lot of new things for you to get used to. For now I'd like us to have these sessions every other day. As you do better, we can do less sessions. Izayoi will have dinner ready by six so you have plenty of time to write in your new journal if you so please."

Kagome sat quietly in her room as she dated her first entry.

**October 17th**

**Upon a Rock**

**Worlds apart  
Already etched in stone  
I guess really  
I've always known  
Darkness holds this hand  
I should have ran**


	14. A Caring Side

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters but the plot belongs to me.

Chapter Fourteen- A Caring Side

"**All that's good is gone.  
It's gone  
I have tried too long."**

"**I'll be glad to go, you see.  
You don't even know me.  
Not at all."**

**-Rasputina**

Sesshomaru sat by her bedside, a clawed hand placed against her fevered skin. Kagome was going through withdrawal. She wouldn't be attending school today and neither would he, no matter how much Izayoi prodded him to go.

He gently touched her raven hair. She looked so pale. His shoulders tensed as he felt Izayoi's presence at his back. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself," he threatened with a growl.

The older woman stepped up beside him, handing him a cool cloth. "This should feel good on her forehead. Your father is out right now getting an ice pillow. Do you know if Kagome likes rice porridge?"

Sesshomaru wanted to make a face but refrained. "I can't imagine she would enjoy such a dish."

Izayoi chuckled at her step-son. "You know, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean others feel the same way."

Sesshomaru placed the cloth on her forehead before getting up. "I will make her something. You need not worry over it."

Izayoi was at a loss for words. Sesshomaru…cooking something? Was this really okay? "Um…not to be rude..but do you know how to cook, Sesshomaru?"

The taiyoukai's jaw clenched. "I took a cooking class a few months ago."

"Oh…I had no idea you had an interest in the culinary."

"I don't…I loss a bet with Inuyasha…I just never told him he won," he narrowed his gaze at her, "And you will not tell him either, correct?"

Izayoi hid her smile well. "Of course not, Sesshomaru."

It wasn't long before the taiyoukai was back inside the miko's room. He set the small bowl on the dresser before sitting beside Kagome. He gently shook her shoulder. "You must eat something or you will grow too weak."

Kagome groaned as she sat up a little, propping herself up against the headboard. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to eat breakfast. I noticed your throat looked a little swollen so I made this for you. It should be easy to eat." He handed her the bowl.

She smiled softly as she took the bowl. "What is it?"

"I know you like honey in your pancakes so I thought you might like this as well. It's finely cut up daikon mixed in with honey. It should feel good on your throat."

Kagome tentatively took a bite. "This is really good. Thanks." She continued eating as he left her side.

Sesshomaru went back to the kitchen to clean up the knife he used and throw away the rest of the daikon.

"And here I thought I'd actually get to see you cook," Izayoi pouted from her stool.

"Perhaps another time," Sesshomaru teased.

When he returned to her side, Kagome was already sleeping again. He sat down beside the raven haired girl, watching her sleep awhile before looking around the room. A little leather book caught his eye. It looked familiar. Picking it up, he opened it. Kagome's neat handwriting filled up the first page.

Sesshomaru closed it upon realizing it was her journal. His eyes however were soon drawn back to the little leather book. What was she writing about? Does she mention him at all and if she did mention him what were thoughts on such a matter? Sesshomaru had never felt so curious before. He glanced at Kagome before looking back to the little leather book. She seemed pretty sound asleep. So long as he didn't say anything about reading it, Kagome would never find out. But what if she woke up and caught him reading it?

Sesshomaru scooted closer to Kagome as he listened to her breathing and heart rate. 'It should be fine,' he thought. She would never find out.

Picking the book back up, Sesshomaru started in on the first page.

A/N- I know the chapter was extra short but haven't had time to type. Will try to update quicker next time.


End file.
